


Young and Beautiful

by lovelysparks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Dean Winchester - Freeform, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Fluff, Fluffy, Humour, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Songfic, castiel - Freeform, human!AU, rockstar!au, sort of??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysparks/pseuds/lovelysparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel never appeared fragile, or tiny. And as he was lying in their huge bed, face utterly peaceful, delicate cheekbones and sharp jawline prominent, Dean thought that if Castiel was the sun, he was earth, revolving around this warm and bright and powerful ball of energy. And that might be about the cheesiest thing that’s ever crossed his mind, so don’t tell Sam or he’ll tease him until they’re 85.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young and Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Uh so this is just some idea I had on the bus the other day while I was listening to Lana del Rey’s YOUNG AND BEAUTIFUL.
> 
> In which Dean is a famous rockstar and Castiel is in love with him and vice versa. It’s just snippets of their life together that fit to various sequences of the song. Idk I just immediately had destiel rockstar au pictures in my head. I am sorry for this, I don’t even know what it really is. I just started writing (I started with the end, that already says it all…) and then I couldn’t stop. I hope it's not entirely awful, as it's also the longest thing I've ever written. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All I own is the plot, and even that’s not all mine because I got most of my inspiration from the song Young and Beautiful by Lana del Rey. The characters belong to their respective owners and I obviously don’t own Supernatural. Duh.

_I've seen the world, done it all, had my cake now_  
 _Diamonds, brilliant, and Bel-Air now_  
  


-  
  
Dean sighed. He was home. Finally.

There was a time where he didn't really know what home was anymore. He used to think that the closest to home he had was his beloved car, an original 1967 Chevrolet Impala. He had about four other cars, yes, but his one and only would always be his baby.

That was, until he met Castiel.

It was all a daze of tequila, pot and eyes that were too blue to even be real. (Which, in his intoxicated state of mind, was probably the case.)

He was at a club and Castiel was at the same club and then suddenly they weren't. Because first they found themselves on the backseat of a cab, drunken kisses exchanged and shakily fumbling, and then they were on Dean's bed. And he normally didn't do this, not with this little security, or body guards, but he was infatuated by Castiel from the moment he saw his fucking blue eyes and that weird confused look, gazing through the club, head tipped just the slightest bit to the right. As if he was trying to take it all in yet at the same time musing about what happened at these clubs and bars, where people let all their inhibitions free due too to much liquor and cheap drugs.

By the time Dean's thinking had cleared a little, they were a mess of lips and tongue and entangled limbs, both screaming and moaning in ecstasy.

\------

 _Hot summer nights, mid july_  
 _when you and I were forever wild_  
  
-  
  
"Dean?"  
  
"Hmm?" He grumbled as he took a swig of whiskey straight from the bottle.  
  
"Do you ever wonder... what this is? Us I mean? Is this going to go somewhere or-"  
  
Dean leaned over, pressing his lips onto Castiel's.  
  
"Shh. Right now, I don't really care where this is going in a few years time, because right now I've got you." He whispered into Cas' mouth. Castiel sighed a little, but let Dean kiss him anyway. If he was honest, there was nothing he'd rather be doing. They were watching as the sun set behind some trees and it grew silent in the field. It was a warm night, just he and Dean sitting on the hood of his dear Impala, passing a bottle of whiskey back and forth between them.  
  
"I'm just saying... I really like this. Us. It would be a waste to watch this go downhill just because we couldn't figure shit out, wouldn't it?"  
  
Now it was Dean who sighed. "Fine, Cas. We'll talk about it. Us. Tomorrow. Wednesday. Someday. I don't care when, just not now okay? Now is good. Now I've got you. Now I can do this." He murmurd as he let his hand wander down Cas' torso, lower, until his palms cupped the front of his shorts. A small gasp escaped the older men's mouth and a winning grin spread across Dean's face.  
  
\------  
  
 _The crazy days, the city lights_  
 _the way you'd play with me like a child_  
  
-  
  
"If someone had told me a year ago that on March 25th next year I would be standing in the middle of Central Park in New York City complementing the Dean Winchester on his glorious arse in soccer gear... well I would have invited them inside to tell me more about these sweet dreams."  
  
That earned Castiel a smack on the head from said ass. Or well, the person that sweet ass belonged to. "Ouch." He pouted.  
  
"Suck it up, babe. Now let's see who'll win this last round!"  
  
They were playing one on one soccer on one of the many green places in central park. If Castiel was honest, he could be a way better soccer player. Only he loved seeing Dean try so hard and get so into the game and him being so incredibly happy when he scored a goal. He still couldn't believe this was his life sometimes. How he went from silent and peculiar to Dean's was a riddle to him. He had learned not to dwell on it too much though, and mostly just enjoy the little private time they had. Like this week, when they decided to visit New York. With its blinking lights and shiny cars and busy people, ironically, it seemed like just the right place to get some alone time. Things were different, Castiel guessed, when you were kind of famous.  
  
"HAHA!" He got shaken out of his reverie rather quickly and unpleasantly when a ball hit him in the head and went on right into the goal, meaning a score for Dean.  
  
"I TOLD YOU I'M AWESOME AT THIS, CAS!" Dean screamed from the opposite goal.  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes and rubbed his head, jogging over to Dean. His eyes were glistening with mischiev, the green even brighter than usual.  
  
"Ah, I guess I was just a little bit too distracted by your marvellous backside." Was all Castiel replied dryly.  
  
\------  
  
"You know, I still have your drumstick from that very first show. Remember?"  
  
Dean chuckled. "How could I ever forget that. Some of the best sex of my life that night."  
  
Cas punched him in the stomach. Just a little.  
  
"Ouch! No, you know that's not what I mean. Of course I remember. I never got my favourite stick back."  
  
"It's not like you play the drums all that often."  
  
"Yeah, but when I do, I like to play with my favourite stick, you know?" Dean laughed and turned his face towards Castiel's on the passenger's seat.  
  
"If you say so." Castiel smiled.  
  
They drove in silence for a while, just some faint music from the Impala's old radio and vast landscape around them. They had been driving for two days already and planned to go four more. A real road trip. Just the two of them.  
  
The past three years had been quite hectic and Dean decided they definitely needed a break, so they grabbed a few clothes, some money, filled the gas tank and found themselves on the soft leather seats of Dean's car.  
  
They were almost through Nevada already and didn't know their next destination yet. They had tried their luck at Las Vegas. Shiny, big and bright, luring casinos and more of that life Dean tried so desperately to get away from. If just for a little while. They were quickly swallowed by the endless dessert after that. And there wasn't much to see or to talk about. But boy, did they enjoy it.  
  
It was late afternoon now and they had just finished a late lunch that consisted of beer for Castiel, coffee for Dean, and Dean's special "Roadtrip-Sandwiches" ("Secret formula, mind you!" He had grunted as Cas had tried to spy over his shoulder.)  
  
The sunlight was dancing its way through the open windows of the impala and painted Dean's hair a soft shade of honey, the wind gently ruffling through it and Castiel wanted to kiss him right then and there. And while skilled fingers turned up the volume, so it was only just bearable(for Castiel. For Dean it was "just loud enough dude! You can't listen to my music like you'd listen to someone fiddling on a violine or something."), keeping the other hand on the steering wheel, the crinkles by his eyes showed that honest, lovely and real smile that even Castiel only got to see every so often. And as Dean's face lit up with excitement while talking about some book or, more likely about a song that just played (really, what did it matter? It was enough for Castiel that there were simple things that could make Dean so happy)he suddenly laughed that loud and carefree Dean-laugh, and Castiel thought _he really fucking loved him_.  
  
\------  
  
 _I've seen the world, lit it up as my stage now_  
 _channeling angels in, the new age now_  
 _hot sommer days, rock and roll_  
 _the way you'd play for me at your show_  
  
-  
  
"I'd like to thank every one of you for coming! And thanks for an amazing show, you guys are awesome!" Dean shouted into the micro. "Also, since I'm sure this is going to be all over the internet by tomorrow," He shot the audience a quick wink, "thank you to everyone who ever went to one of our shows, this has been a fucking amazing tour!"  
  
It was the last concert of his recent tour. He was not going to lie, he loved what he was doing but he was looking forward to a little break as well. The crowd started cheering and didn't stop even as his band started to play the first notes of their last song. It was slow and gravelly, and if sung with enough passion, it was enough to give you endless shivers. That's why they always saved it for last. To make people remember it. To give them something, give them a special feeling to leave the show with.  
  
He took a deep breath and skimmed the crowd. As the first verse had left his mouth, he spotted him. Hair like sex and eyes like ice. A small smile on his lips and a lot of pride on his face. Suddenly it was all Dean could see. The face of the first person he ever really let into his heart.  
  
Sweat was pouring down his neck and the sun had set a lond time ago, but the crowd was beaming, and so was Dean, so was Cas. And when Cas' eyes caught Dean's, for a short moment it was like nothing else mattered, nothing else existed. Nothing but deanandcas, casanddean. It was like they were in their own little bubble, the crowd's cheers and calls muffled, the warm august-night air enveloping them, and for that little moment everything was fine.  
  
After they finished the song, the last thing Dean said into his microphone was "That was for Castiel. Thank you."  
  
\-------  
  
 _and all the ways I got to know_  
 _your pretty face and electric soul_  
  
-  
  
"Yes, Dean." Castiel moaned into Dean's shoulder.  
  
"Shh, it's alright, I've got you." Dean murmured between kisses he put onto Castiel's neck.  
  
Shivers went down Castiel's spine and he neeeded more. Like, now.  
  
"Dean." He turned them both around so he was hovering over his lover. He peppered light kisses from the tip of Dean's nose along his cheeks and jaw, lower and onto his neck. He sucked and licked at Dean's collarbone, which elicited a gasp from the man underneath him. He trailed further down, following Dean's happy trail which lead him to the waistband of his boxer briefs. "You're so beautiful, you know that?" Dean managed to breathe as he lifted his head and grabbed Cas' to look him in the eye. "You're so beautiful and I would really appreciate it to have you inside of me right now, babe. So could you stop the teasing, please?"  
  
Cas chuckled and placed one last kiss onto Dean's hard cock through the boxers.  
  
"If you say please I can't really say no now, can I...?"  
  
\------  
  
 _Dear Lord, when I get to heaven_  
 _please let me bring my man_  
 _when he comes, tell me that you'll let me_  
 _father tell me if you can_  
  
-  
  
"Mhh..."  
  
Castiel sighed in his sleep. There was a tiny feather stuck in his hair.  
  
After sex, Dean likes to muse. Sometimes. Not that he would admit that to anyone, though. How ironic, he laughed a little to himself. That a feather would have landed in Castiel's dishevelled, dark brown hair. Because, Dean thinks, Castiel is a lot like an angel. He's like his own angel. He's never been much of the religious type, but if he had to think of the whole heaven and god and angels concept, he'd imagine that angels are like Castiel. Kind and sweet, mindblowingly beautiful and incredibly intelligent. Even though he liked to think that angels didn't suck as bad at cooking as Cas did.  
  
But that's what Dean was there for. All these little things, all Castiel's imperfections, were mostly things Dean was good at. It sounded so very cliché, but they fit together like puzzle pieces. The olive theory would probably work on them. Castiel seemed like an olive-person, and Dean hated them. He chuckled a little. He'd have to ask Cas what he thought of olives tomorrow.  
  
And it was moments like these when Dean would say it was destiny that they had met and something inside of both of them had clicked almost instantly. Because he had had many one night stands in his life, but not once did he have the urge to make more of it. Not once, until Castiel.  
  
\------  
 __  
Oh that grace, oh that body  
 _oh that face, makes me wanna party_  
 _he is my sun_  
 _he makes me shine, like diamonds_  
  
-  
  
"I love you." Dean whispered. Castiel was still fast asleep, tender streams of sunlight touching his face and playing with his hair.  
  
He watched as his lover dreamed, his half-covered chest heaving. The steady intake of breaths and his long, soft eyelashed that were just barely touching his cheeks.  
  
Castiel never appeared fragile, or tiny. And as he was lying in their huge bed, face utterly peaceful, delicate cheekbones and sharp jawline prominent, Dean thought that if Castiel was the sun, he was earth. And that might be about the cheekiest thing that's ever crossed his mind, so don't tell Sam or he'll tease him until they're 85.  
  
But yes, sometimes it hit Dean how fucking lucky he was. He was earning money doing what he loved more than anything. And he was with a person who had more good in him than Dean had ever thought was even possible. And if he had to choose, and Dean assumed that one day sooner or later he would have to, he'd take Castiel over everything in a heartbeat.  
  
\------  
  
 _"Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful_  
 _Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul_  
 _I know you will, I know you will"_  
  
-  
  
"Happy Birthday." Dean whispered into his ear. Castiel blinked, disoriented for a moment.  
  
"Morning..." He turned around and looked into Dean's eyes. His freckles were still prominent underneath his eyes and over the bridge of his nose, his green eyes were still shining, full of life. His face was still beautiful, even though the crinkles around his mouth and eyes and the concerned wrinkles on his forehead had turned into right creases over the years. Castiel didn't care, obviously, as the same went for him as well. "Don't remind me of that day." He grumbled as he kissed Dean's nose.  
  
"Hey, don't you bitch at me! You're only turning 60 once, after all. Come on, let's get up."  
  
-  
  
The cake was as delicious as ever. Over the years, Dean had managed to become a pretty amazing cook and occassionally baked things, too. In their earlier years he didn't have much time for that, obviously, what with touring and recording and travelling all the time, but over the past ten years he'd grown to love baking and cooking. It was a kind of compensatory for him, something where he could relieve the stress of the rockstar life.  
Cas approved.  
  
This year, it was chocolate chip tarte with raspberry topping. Dean had even taken the time to decorate it with tiny sugar stars. Castiel looked at the cake in awe and went to grab a plate from the cupboard, but Dean stopped him, laughing. "You still wanna eat cake for breakfast? You know, your body's not what it used to be, baby."  
Cas pouted but went ahead anyways. "How did you put it so accurately Dean... I'm only turning 60 once. Might as well enjoy it while I still can."  
Dean chuckled and sat opposite Cas. They ate in companionable silence.  
  


"You got some chocolate there, babe." Dean stood up and bent over Cas, kissing the corner of his mouth where some chocolate chips had gotten lost. Castiel leaned into the kiss, and felt nothing but happiness. If he could spend the rest of his days like this, eating chocolate cake on sunny friday mornings in his kitchen, with his beloved Dean kissing him and the birds giddily chirping, he would be just happy. Their bond had grown over the years, and even after all this time, they'd never gotten tired of each other.  
  
"Thank you." Castiel whispered onto Dean's lips. He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Dean's. "For everything. For all the years. I still love you, my heart. I hope you know that. I probably will for quite another few years."  
  
Dean smiled. "I know you do. And so do I, baby."  
  


_fin_


End file.
